


Teasing

by laveneficor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Hot, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Kakashi, iruka bottom, kakairu - Freeform, tava ouvindo funk e pensei imagina o iruka rebola e aqui estamos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveneficor/pseuds/laveneficor
Summary: Kakashi morre de ciúmes e ao mesmo tempo ama a visão de Iruka dançando funk na boate, mas ele nunca foi bom em dividir coisas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Foi isso aqui que me inspirou a escrever esse smut, sou suspeita pra falar porque amo mc rebecca, mas aqui vai a sugestão de ouvir enquanto lê  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1DMQauE1EjmfysCJGUyxB1?si=YvI0IDIJTS-9bnUNbFoklA
> 
> Comentários são apreciados e guardados no fundo do meu coração, é isso, boa leitura.
> 
> Ah, e eu também escrevo aus no twitter se quiser conferir @ laveneficor

KAKAIRU ONE SHOT — TEASING 

Kakashi era respeitado, temido, ele era conhecido em todos os países como o famoso copy-nin, claro que ele não se gabava sobre isso, de verdade, achava que era mais um incômodo do que um benefício na maior parte do tempo, preferia passar despercebido.  
A verdade era que ele se achava intimidador, mas não chegava nem perto do quão assustador seu namorado ficava quando se irritava verdadeiramente, na maioria das vezes Kakashi recebia sermões sobre deixar peças de roupas espalhadas pela casa, as coleiras de seus cachorros ninjas em cima dos sofás, e o pior de todos, deixar a toalha em cima da cama, mas ele conseguia se safar ileso na maior parte das vezes.  
Porém quando se tratava de algo sobre o trabalho Iruka se tornava irremediável, não havia nada que o distraísse e Kakashi tentou e tentou muito persuadi-lo, em troca recebendo olhares quentes (irritados) sobre como ele dormiria no sofá se continuasse assim.  
Ele suspirou resignado lembrando-se da expressão zangada e também sexy de Iruka ao lhe dizer que ele só estava liberado para aparecer na festa de aniversário de Izumo depois que terminasse todos os relatórios que ele vinha procrastinando para entregar há semanas sempre com uma desculpa que não colava, então ele era obrigado a realizar o jutsu body flicker e esperar algumas horas até Iruka se acalmar e esquecer do assunto.  
Durante as duas horas que passou fazendo o seu melhor para terminar de escrever rapidamente, ele já sabia que iria ouvir reclamações sobre sua letra que nas palavras de Iruka eram quase hieróglifos ilegíveis, perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Iruka o havia feito reescrever os relatórios. E ele que era o jonin, mas não se importava de perder as batalhas para seu chunin amado, principalmente se ele continuasse podendo levá-lo para a cama todas as noites.  
Finalmente livre, meia hora depois ele se encontrava no local onde estava ocorrendo a festa de aniversário, uma boate de konoha conhecida por seus pequenos palcos de dança com um poste de pole dance onde as pessoas podiam subir. Havia luzes coloridas, fumaça de gelo seco e música alta, não era exatamente um dos seus lugares favoritos se tivesse que ser honesto.  
— Rival! Você veio! — logo Kakashi ouviu a voz alta e grave familiar de Gai lhe acenar, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros dando tapinhas em seu peito.  
— Finalmente! — Um Genma com as bochechas já bastante coradas, o saudou entregando um copo de bebida para Kakashi.  
— Ele se atrasaria até pro próprio aniversário. — Anko disse sarcástica arrancando risada de todos seus amigos que estavam ali envolta de uma pequena e longa mesa que servia apenas para amparar os copos deles.  
— Maa… Antes tarde do que nunca, não é? — ele respondeu simplesmente encolhendo os ombros.  
— Bom, bem vindo Kakashi, mas eu vou testar minha sorte hoje. — Anko virou de uma vez o conteúdo de seu copo, batendo-o na mesa depois, saiu dando as costas para eles indo em direção à pista de dança.  
Todos se entreolharam.  
— Onde ela vai? — perguntou Raidou, confuso.  
— Atrás da Yugao, passou a festa inteira secando ela. — Genma falou e todos observaram Anko dando um beijo na jonin de cabelos arroxeados, que a puxou contra seu corpo enquanto dançavam coladas na pista.  
Genma então olhou para Raidou e o moreno se retesou no lugar.  
— O que eu fiz? — ele perguntou defensivamente.  
— Não fez, não me chamou pra dançar ainda. — O ninja de cabelos claros, rolou sua inseparável senbon entre os lábios com desaprovação.  
— Você sabe que não sou bom em dançar.  
Raidou tentou se justificar mas recebeu um revirar de olhos do namorado que o fez beber toda sua bebida de um só gole, puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa para longe.  
Kakashi passou seu olho escuro descoberto pela sua habitual máscara ao redor do local enquanto procurava por Iruka, não o vendo em parte alguma, mas o local estava muito cheio e pouco iluminado, talvez se ele usasse seu sharingan um pouco, não haveria riscos.  
— Que bom que estão todos se divertindo. — Kotetsu falou com um sorriso. — Falando em se divertir, o Iruka parece estar aproveitando a festa tanto quanto o Izumo.  
Uma risada estrondosa de Gai foi ouvida em seguida.  
— E isso porque ele foi arrastado até o palco pelo Izumo, mas ele tá dando um show a parte.  
— Meu Iruka? — ele gaguejou.  
Palco? Show a parte? A mente de Kakashi ficou cheia de dúvidas sobre o que seu amigo estava falando, até que ele seguiu os olhares dos dois. Mais adiante deles, um palco estava sendo ocupados por dois homens que dançavam e rebolavam com as batidas do funk que tocavam alto.  
Um Izumo claramente bêbado se apoiando na haste de metal giratória, embora Kakashi mal tenha lhe dado mais do que alguns instantes de olhares até seus olhos caírem sobre a figura de Iruka que descia até o chão, a calça jeans escura marcando sua bunda cheia e tonificada, bunda que ele deveria ser o único a tocar e possuir.  
De repente todo o sangue foi drenado de seu corpo, não era possível ele ficar mais pálido do que já era normalmente, mas todo o sangue deveria ter ido parar em sua visão, ele estava sentindo uma neblina vermelha cerrar sua mente, Gai e Kotetsu olhando para ele ao sentirem sua aura perigosa, nos campos de batalha rapidamente seus inimigos mais fracos fugiriam diante da energia assassina.  
— Rival? O que você disse? — preocupou-se Gai.  
Os dois não sabiam que ele e Iruka estavam em um relacionamento, Kakashi finalmente tomara coragem e o convidara para sair um ano atrás quando Iruka disse que não iria mais cair nas suas brincadeiras se ele não o chamasse para sair de uma vez. E ele o fez.  
Mas não haviam oficializado o relacionamento ainda para os amigos, principalmente por causa de Naruto, tinham receio do que o aluno em comum e protegido de Iruka iria pensar sobre os dois juntos. E parece que estavam indo bem em ocultar as coisas, ninguém havia percebido nada até agora.  
Até agora.  
Resolutamente, ele deixou os amigos com suas caras de confusão e se arrastou entre o mar de pessoas que dançavam a sua frente com os olhos vidrados em Iruka.  
Assim que chegou mais perto, o moreno o reconheceu e um sorriso lento se espalhou em seus lábios, a cicatriz logo acima do seu rosto ganhando um intenso tom de vermelho. Iruka começou a dançar sem nunca tirar os olhos de Kakashi. E porra se aquela não era um das cenas mais quentes que ele já virá em sua vida, ele queria acabar com cada pessoa que olhava na direção dele, assobiava ou batia palmas, se perguntou quantos minutos ele levaria para fazer isso.  
Iruka rebolava devagar, cada movimento sendo deliberado e atraindo muitos olhares, seu amigo dentro de sua calça contraiu-se em interesse querendo tomá-lo para si.  
Sem aviso, Kakashi subiu no pequeno palco e passou uma das mãos ao redor da cintura de Iruka quando este protestou categoricamente, tentando se esquivar, com a outra mão livre ele rapidamente fez os movimentos dos dedos e uma nuvem de fumaça fechou-se.  
No minuto seguinte eles estavam no seu apartamento, Iruka soltou o ar que havia prendido durante o deslocamento dos corpos, apoiando-se em Kakashi para se equilibrar.  
— O qu-  
Iruka começou e foi interrompido antes de terminar.  
— Você fez de propósito, não foi? — o rosto de Kakashi estava vermelho onde a máscara não cobria, seu olhar cravado nos olhos castanhos como chocolate de Iruka.  
— Talvez… agora você vai aprender a não deixar trabalho acumulando. — Iruka ponderou com um sorriso escapando seus lábios, seu tom de voz era a única coisa inocente ali.  
— Você é terrível.  
— Hum, olha quem fala, o cara que me sequestrou da festa. — Iruka se escorou atrás da parede, eles estavam parados se encarando, e o álcool combinado com o efeito daquele jutsu de deslocamento que ele odiava não fizeram algo bom por suas pernas e seu equilíbrio para ficar em pé.  
— Não tinha a porra de nenhuma chance de eu deixar eles continuarem olhando pra você rebolando daquele jeito. — Kakashi voltou a emanar sua energia ameaçadora enquanto encarava o homem moreno com o cenho fechado.  
Iruka o encarou divertido, mordendo o lábio inferior para suprimir uma risada. Kakashi bufou, dando um passo à frente em alta velocidade que fez Iruka prender a respiração em surpresa, em seguida seus lábios estavam sendo tomados. Iruka nem mesmo viu quando o ninja de cabelos prateados abaixou a máscara azul, apenas sentiu os lábios macios de Kakashi contra os seus num beijo quente e insistente.  
Era um beijo de reivindicação, e Iruka correspondeu abrindo passagem para a língua de Kakashi encontrar a sua, logo os beijos desceram por sua mandíbula e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para respirar e conseguir falar novamente.  
— Não sabia que você era ciumento assim.  
— Não gosto de dividir o que é meu. — Kakashi sussurrou em seu ouvido esquerdo. Um calafrio desceu pela coluna de Iruka e ele apertou os ombros do homem quando ele o empurrou mais contra a parede, arfando.  
— Seu? — sua voz saiu quebrada, apenas um fiapo falho, seu coração disparando uma batida mais forte que as outras, talvez ele tivesse acabado de ficar um pouco mais sóbrio.  
Kakashi não deu uma resposta verbal ao seu questionamento, o que ele fez foi cravar os dentes no pescoço de Iruka, na parte em que ficava a junção com o ombro, mordeu e chupou sem piedade.  
Iruka gemeu, remexendo-se no lugar, mas o ninja de cabelos prateados apertou sua cintura com as duas mãos e o resto do ar que havia em seus pulmões se foi. Com certeza ele teria várias marcas no pescoço amanhã, mas não iria se preocupar com isso agora, não quando sua mente estava sendo invadida com pitadas de prazer e dor.  
— Meu. — Kakashi rosnou contra seu pescoço, indo para o outro lado. — Isso é meu, você é meu. — Ele pontuou as palavras descendo as mãos para a bunda de Iruka e apertando.  
Iruka se contorceu gemendo, ele precisava de mais fricção, estava muito quente e porra, por que eles ainda estavam de roupa?  
— Você não gostou de me ver dançar? — conseguiu perguntar enquanto sua mente nublava a cada beijo que ele recebia no pescoço.  
— Você tava muito gostoso rebolando, Ruka.  
De alguma forma, Iruka conseguiu se desvencilhar e puxou Kakashi pela mão, ele se deixou ser conduzido de bom grado para seu quarto podendo apreciar a bela visão que era a bunda de Iruka naquela calça jeans.  
Eles faziam esses jogos de provocação desde que se conheceram, Kakashi percebeu assim que pôs os olhos no pequeno sensei que ele se irritava facilmente e ao contrário de todos os outros ninjas que tinham medo e respeito por ele, Iruka pouco se importou em brigar com ele para defender sua opinião na época que Kakashi inscreveu o seu time 7 para o exame chunin.  
Desde então, tornou-se um dos passatempos preferidos de Kakashi, além de ler seu icha icha, provocar e irritar Iruka. Mas ele não gostou nenhum pouco da moeda virando e ser Iruka provocando-o dançando naquela pista de dança para todos verem.  
Iruka virou o rosto pra trás como se adivinhasse o que ele estava fazendo, dando um sorriso atrevido ao capturar os olhos de Kakashi, sentiu-se corar diante da visão.  
Depois de estarem dentro do quarto, Iruka se aproximou e o beijou brevemente, empurrando-o em seguida de costas para a cama.  
Ele estava pronto para reclamar quando Iruka subiu em cima dele, montando em suas pernas e deu um enorme sorriso provocador.  
— Eu posso rebolar em você.  
Mal Kakashi tinha absorvido suas palavras, o moreno já estava rebolando em cima dele, sua ereção sendo pressionada pelos tecidos com o mover do corpo de Iruka.  
Iruka sorriu satisfeito ao escutar o gemido grave do seu namorado que fechou os olhos por um momento.  
Ele se aproveitou desse movimento, rebolando devagar e provocativamente enquanto desceu seu torso sobre Kakashi e o beijou dessa vez sem qualquer pressa, apenas sentindo a textura e maciez dos lábios de Kakashi até os encontros de suas línguas.  
Kakashi não parecia estar muito interessado nos seus beijos demorados, logo uma mão se fechou em sua nuca, enviando arrepios na espinha de Iruka à medida que ele subia e enterrava os dedos em seus cabelos, gemeu na boca de Kakashi que não o liberou para ele buscar por ar.  
Ele empurrou-se mais uma vez, friccionando a bunda exatamente embaixo do pênis de Kakashi como resposta.  
— Iru… — foi só um sussurro nos ouvidos do moreno, mas ele usou da conquista da sua breve distração pra conseguir descer e traçar beijos molhados pela garganta e clavícula alvas, o cheiro tão familiar da colônia que ele o presenteou e sabonete de alecrim, aspirou algumas vezes pensando que só ele podia dar beijos ali, só ele podia beijá-lo, só ele conhecia o rosto por debaixo da máscara.  
Um sentimento aquecido infiltrou-se em seu coração e ele voltou a beijar o ninja com paixão renovada.  
Kakashi pousou as mãos nas laterais de suas coxas, apertando e fazendo Iruka gemer baixinho quando ele continuou subindo a mão até chegar a parte inferior da camisa e tentar tirá-la, mas Iruka afastou suas mãos e riu do resmungo que Kakashi fez por ser impedido.  
— Eu tiro. Você só vai assistir, copiou?  
Kakashi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquela tentativa de trocadilho.  
— Afirmativo.  
Respondeu em tom solene e calmo que ele costumava usar normalmente, mas logo sua boca ficou seca com a visão de Iruka tirando a camisa lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele enquanto rebolava lentamente em suas coxas, aquilo era um show particular e era pra ele. Deixou os olhos vagarem pelo peitoral cor de caramelo com algumas cicatrizes pequenas espelhadas frutos de sua pequena trajetória antes de se tornar um professor da academia.  
O moreno balançou os cabelos quando puxou a blusa pela cabeça, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto.  
— Agora é sua vez.  
Ele pontuou colocando as mãos sobre o tórax de Kakashi, puxando a camisa rapidamente dele, seus olhos traçando cada pedaço de pele e dos músculos esculpidos, havia muito mais cicatrizes de todos as formas e tamanho, deixou as pontas dos dedos vagarem por algumas, ele adorava ouvir as histórias de Kakashi contando como as conseguira enquanto estava abraçado a ele.  
— Vai ficar só olhando?  
Kakashi o chamou, tirando-o de seus devaneios, ele piscou encontrando o olhar dos olhos heterocromáticos.  
— Você tá com pressa? Temos a noite toda.  
O moreno falou com um pequeno sorriso, levantando-se e pondo-se em pé ao lado da cama, Kakashi o fitou, reerguendo-se nos cotovelos descendo os olhos sobre o corpo do homem que começava a tirar a calça sensualmente. Não esperava a hora de pôr suas mãos nele.  
— Eu não quero levar a noite toda pra te foder.  
O tom sério daquela afirmação reverberou dentro de Iruka, um nó de ansiedade e expectativa se formando em seu âmago, ele mordeu os lábios, sentindo seu coração acelerar algumas batidas. Os olhos de Kakashi ferozes pareciam perfurá-lo a cada passo que ele dava para chegar até a cama novamente, seu membro já semi ereto ficando ainda mais duro diante daquela visão, o ninja de cabelos prateados se demorando ao admirá-lo, passando a língua nos lábios quanto mais descia os olhos.  
Pegou o lubrificante em cima da mesa de cabeceira e subiu novamente na cama, jogando o tubo ao lado de Kakashi.  
Desabotoou as calças de Kakashi fazendo um trabalho rápido com suas mãos puxando-as dele junto com sua cueca preta, o pau dele já duro com um pré gozo perolado no topo, ele olhou quase carinhosamente para Kakashi que o encarava com um olhar de desafio, como se estivesse o estimulando a ir em frente.  
E ele foi. Seu polegar tocou suavemente na cabeça do pênis vazando dele, Kakashi gemeu com o contato daquela mão quente e sentiu Iruka deslizar a mão para baixo devagar e quase sem pressão, era uma tortura ao mesmo tempo em que era bom, no mesmo em que empurrou seus quadris para cima ouviu a risadinha de Iruka que o largou, Kakashi bufou.  
— Paciência é uma virtude.  
Iruka voltou a subir nele, encostando seus lábios nos dele, uma promessa do que estaria por vir. Iruka ergueu seu tronco, depositando um pouco do lubrificante em seus dedos, esfregando alguns segundos para aquecê-lo antes de direcionar sua mão para baixo de seu corpo, segurando um suspiro quando seus dedos encontraram o feixe de nervos enviando sensações de arrepio por todo seu corpo.  
— Porra, Iruka.  
Kakashi ganiu, soltando o ar que ele nem lembrava de estar segurando ao assistir Iruka se preparar sozinho em cima dele, as coxas morenas apertando ao redor de seu corpo enquanto Iruka suspirava fracamente, suas bochechas ficando coradas e seus olhos apertando enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam dentro de si, seu pênis latejando ao implorar por atenção, embora ele estivesse em estado de torpor apenas por olhar para Iruka perdido em seus próprios desejos.  
Ele era lindo, seu corpo e músculos esculpidos que não eram apenas longos e magros como os deles mas robustos e acompanhados de uma bela bunda cheia e incrivelmente boa de apertar e se enfiar dentro, o que ele pretendia fazer logo se ele não acabasse vindo apenas por olhá-lo, mas não eram apenas os atributos físicos, Iruka não era apenas um rostinho bonito, ele era inteligente, engraçado, espirituoso, tinha coragem de falar suas opiniões sem medo, Kakashi achava isso incrível, ele levou muito tempo em sua vida para mudar seu comportamento de obediência estrita às ordens e ao código ninja, mas ele ainda se via no comodismo de fazer o que lhe mandavam sem questionar, era menos trabalhoso assim, pegar a missão, executá-la e partir para a próxima.  
Ele lamentava muito por aqueles que não tiveram sua chance com Iruka ou a desperdiçaram porque ele não estava de modo algum deixando seu chunin sensei escapar de suas mãos e dar oportunidade a outro de ver o quanto ele era incrível e gostoso. Muito gostoso.  
— Kakashi? — a voz de Iruka saindo apenas num suspiro fraco o chamou de volta para a realidade, o peito dele subia e descia respirando profundamente, os olhos castanhos cravando como se conferindo se ele ainda estava ali presente no momento.  
— Desculpe, eu estava pensando que meus esforços de te cortejar valeram muito a pena.  
Iruka bufou e revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.  
— Cortejar? Você quis dizer me irritar, ainda não acredito que você escrevia palavras erradas nos seus relatórios de propósito.  
— Você fica sexy quando fica irritado, então sem arrependimentos. — Kakashi falou suavemente, um pequeno sorriso se formando ao ver que Iruka lutava para ficar irritado mas suas orelhas e bochechas estavam corando.  
Kakashi estendeu uma das mãos, encaixando-a sobre a bochecha acariciando a pele quente, deslizou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior roçando suavemente, sua respiração engatou em surpresa quando Iruka deslizou a ponta da língua sobre seu dedo, rodeando e chupando sem tirar os olhos Kakashi como ele costumava fazer enquanto o chupava, só esse pensamento fez seu pênis se contrair em excitação.  
Puxou o dedo, deslizando a mão para trás da nuca de Iruka, puxando-o e fazendo ele se curvar para a frente, a sensação de pele contra pele enviando formigamentos por todo seu corpo.  
Beijou Iruka como se provasse de sua boca pela primeira vez, arrastando a língua sobre seu lábio até que Iruka gemeu e abriu mais a boca num convite que ele aceitou, empurrando sua língua para tomar o controle do beijo, apertou sua mão nos cabelos castanhos deixando sua mente entrar numa espiral de desejo e sensações até que teve que o libertar para buscarem por ar.  
Iruka aspirou, o beijo o deixando quase tonto com aquela intensidade que só Kakashi conseguia lhe proporcionar. Colocou a mão livre mãos sobre o ombro direito dele, lutando para se equilibrar e voltar a sentar-se, sua outra mão ainda estava dentro dele abrindo caminho com dois dedo dentro abrindo-o.  
Quando ele coloca o terceiro dedo, seus gemidos começam a se tornar mais fortes, fechou os olhos imerso nas sensações prazerosas, gemeu mais alto com um ar de surpresa enlatado quando sentiu as mãos de Kakashi se fecharem em sua bunda e apertarem.  
Abriu os olhos para ver o par de olhos únicos o encarando atentamente, a luxúria gravada nas íris.  
— Kakashi…  
Iruka tirou a mão de dentro de seu corpo e retirou as duas mãos de Kakashi que agora subiam por suas costas em pequenas carícias exploratórias.  
— Você só assiste, lembra?  
Ele pressionou as mãos de Kakashi sobre o tecido do cobertor abaixo deles.  
— Você é tão lindo que eu preciso tocar pra saber se é real.  
Kakashi tinha um jeito de falar coisas sérias ou qualquer assunto que envolvesse sentimentos com aquele tom monótono, era assim que Iruka sabia que ele falava sério. Seu peito esquentou ao ouvir aquilo, ficando todo terno por dentro, suas bochechas corando, droga ele queria beijá-lo.  
Ao invés disso, pegou novamente o tubo de lubrificante e derramou diretamente sobre o pau ereto de Kakashi, o copy ninja chiou ao sentir o gel frio em contato com sua pele.  
— Iruka!  
Iruka mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão dele e Kakashi lhe lançou um olhar feroz. Compadecendo-se do seu sofrimento, Iruka alisou a ereção de Kakashi espalhando o lubrificante por todo o comprimento em golpes suaves que arrancaram suspiros do outro, viu Kakashi fechar os olhos.  
Com movimentos lânguidos, se posicionou acima do pênis, alinhando-a com sua entrada e empurrou de forma firme e lenta para baixo, assim que sentiu a cabeça do pênis completamente dentro, chiou mordendo seu lábio inferior, o pequeno gosto ferroso o distraindo momentaneamente da dor, talvez ele não tivesse se aberto tão bem assim.  
— Isso é real o suficiente pra você? — Iruka perguntou lutando para manter a voz firme, descendo um pouco mais alguns centímetros e subindo lentamente.  
— Porra… Iruka…  
Ele viu enquanto Kakashi jogava a cabeça para trás sobre o travesseiro. Ele levou seu tempo, descendo e então subindo lentamente, a ardência finalmente dando lugar ao prazer enquanto o deslizamento se tornava mais fácil, segurou os quadris de Kakashi quando ele tentou empurrar para cima e obter mais contato do que Iruka estava dando e sorriu para ele.  
A visão de Iruka se empalando em seu pau, tomando o que queria, deixando Kakashi a mercê de suas próprias sensações e aquele sorriso no rosto levemente corado e com pequenas gotas de suor que se formaram pelo esforço era a visão do céu paraíso particular.  
Talvez ele devesse ter capturado aquilo com seu sharingan para guardar para momentos em que estivesse longe da vila, longe dele, não seria a primeira vez e com toda certeza não seria a última. Ele já tinha uma coleção de pequenos momentos do seu Iruka, de coisas simples do dia a dia e de seus momentos como aquele.  
Por mais que ele estivesse desfrutando do aperto de Iruka sobre seu pênis, uma urgência começava a se formar em seu estômago, ele queria tocar, provar, possuir, arrancar reações sem sentido de Iruka, queria fazê-lo sentir como Iruka o deixava, um nervo exposto aos olhos, aos sentidos e intuições de Iruka.  
— Me beija? — ele perguntou e foi correspondido quase instantaneamente com o corpo de Iruka se abaixando sobre o dele e escovando seus lábios brevemente, Iruka passou a língua sobre seus lábios e Kakashi sem pensar abriu a boca, permitindo e dando toda a passagem para ele, suas línguas deslizando num beijo lento, explorando suas bocas, seus gostos, o tempo se estendendo naquele momento particular deles.  
Subiu os dedos traçando os braços de Iruka que suspirou ao seu toque e quando chegou aos ombros, rapidamente virou-os, invertendo as posições e deixando Iruka sem fôlego o encarando com um ar surpreso e um leve carranca, foi a vez dele de dar um pequeno sorriso.  
— Acho que agora é minha vez.  
— Isso é trapaça, você não devia tocar.  
Iruka bradou depois de recuperar o fôlego, gemendo quando Kakashi afastou mais suas pernas encaixando seu quadril alvo ali e depois puxando seu pênis que ainda estava dentro dele e rolando seus quadris para a frente com firmeza.  
— Hmm, eu posso viver com esse peso na consciência. — soltou divertido repetindo seus movimentos e dando um giro com os quadris novamente que dessa vez acertaram exatamente a próstata de Iruka que gritou e se contorceu embaixo dele.  
— Merda, de novo… faz de novo.  
Kakashi abaixou-se roubando beijos molhados e lânguidos enquanto Iruka tentava normalizar sua respiração, deslizando beijos sobre sua mandíbula, mordiscando seu pescoço e se certificando que deixar marcar ali, Iruka gemia no seu ouvido enquanto arrastava as unhas curtas sobre suas costas. Kakashi mordeu de leve e chupou o lóbulo da orelha dele, as respirações altas no cômodo escuro.  
— Você quer mais? Tão sedento meu sensei.  
— Kakashi… — a voz era um misto de pedido e reprimenda, Iruka enroscou suas pernas sobre os quadris de Kakashi e puxou-o para a frente, o movimento serviu para gerar mais contato e fricção, os dois gemendo.  
Não podia mais ignorar a necessidade de continuar se enterrando naquele espaço apertado e quente, seus movimentos começando lentos ao puxar para trás e antes de estivesse fora, impulsionava para frente com força batendo naquele lugar que fez Iruka ficar entre um grito e um gemido, sua mente ficando como uma tela em branco, podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos batendo exatamente em sua cabeça.  
Aumentou o ritmo posicionando as duas mãos ao lado da cabeça de Iruka, apreciando toda as suas reações a cada vez que ele entrava e saía em êxtase.  
Iruka era uma bagunça, seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu rosto completamente vermelho, os lábios entreabertos enquanto gemia sem mais se conter. O moreno ergueu uma das mãos para acariciar seu pau intocado que implorava por contato, ele sentia que estava perto de gozar, grunhiu exasperado quando Kakashi puxou sua mão e prendeu ambos os pulsos acima de sua cabeça.  
— Acho que não. — Kakashi deslizou beijos por seus lábios, Iruka correspondeu mas tentou morder sua boca no que ele riu e beijou ternamente na cicatriz acima de seu nariz descendo para a concha de sua orelha. — Considere isso seu castigo por rebolar num palco.  
A carranca de Iruka e seus olhos perfuradores de irritação logo se derreteram, seu rosto torcido acompanhando seu corpo seu corpo se contorcendo embaixo de Kakashi a cada golpe que ele dava, aumentando o ritmo e empurrando mais rápido, o som de pele batendo em pele preenchendo o espaço com suas respirações, gemidos e suspiros.  
Iruka jogou a cabeça para o lado depois de um gemido alto e um palavrão e Kakashi viu a faixa de pele escura e suada de seu pescoço o chamando, ele deslizou a língua sentindo os arrepios de Iruka, deixando várias mordidas, chupando a pele enquanto o fodia.  
Foi a sobrecarga de sensações, o calor dos corpos, foi Kakashi o segurando firme no lugar e sua língua e boca chupando seu pescoço, depois de uma mordida particularmente forte aquilo levou Iruka ao limite e ele veio intocado em seu pênis, apertou ao redor de Kakashi respirando com dificuldade ainda desfrutando das sensações do seu orgasmo percorrendo seu corpo.  
Observar enquanto Iruka gozava e apertava ao redor dele foi o que lhe enviou ao limite, e ele deu uma última estocada forte antes de derramar-se dentro de Iruka, soltando um suspiro de contentamento, satisfeito e exausto. Retirou-se com cuidado ouvindo Iruka gemer com a super estimulação, tirando suas mãos dos pulsos dele e vendo as marcas de seus dedos ali.  
— Você tá bem? — perguntou preocupado, abaixou-se para beijar ambos os pulsos, passando os dedos sobre as marcas, massageando-as levemente para o sangue voltar a circular ali. Iruka deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta, erguendo-se brevemente para depositar um beijo que foi apenas seus lábios se encontrando num selinho e voltar a se deitar na cama.  
— Você está limpando já que você trapaceou. — ele falou erguendo a sobrancelha, desafiando Kakashi a contradizê-lo, o que ele não tinha intenção alguma de fazer.  
— Sim, sensei.  
— Bom.  
Ele não fez nenhum comentário sofre Kakashi o chamando de Iruka era porque estava de bom humor ou cansado demais naquele momento, talvez as duas coisas.  
Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro para se limpar e voltou com uma toalha úmida, limpando delicadamente Iruka que tinha fechado os olhos e soltava pequenos sons de contentamento enquanto Kakashi o limpava, era fofo. Depois de finalizar voltou para a cama deitando em cima do seu namorado pequeno e fofo, encaixando seu rosto no peito moreno, seu corpo relaxando como se pertencesse àquele lugar.  
Sentiu mãos passando por seus cabelos, unhas arrastando de modo suave por seu couro cabeludo e ele suspirou, depositando pequenos beijos onde sua boca entrou pele para tocar no peito do homem. Ele estava confortável demais, sua mente parecia ter virado algodão, os pensamentos pareciam longínquos demais para ele captar, pensou ter ouvido Iruka falar algo mas sem entender realmente as palavras.  
— Hmm? Você disse algo?  
— Agora todo mundo já sabe.  
Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos para tentar fazer seu cérebro funcionar e entender sobre o que ele estava falando, e então sua mente se conectou fornecendo-lhe imagens dele tirando os dois da boate. Imaginou qual seria a cara que seus amigos teriam feito e chegou a uma conclusão.  
— Não me importo.  
Ergueu-se momentaneamente para olhar para Iruka enquanto falava depositando um beijo em seus lábios, esse foi lento, terno, sem qualquer urgência, era apenas uma forma de afirmar e declarar seus sentimentos um pelo outro, sorriu quando seu olhar caiu sobre o pescoço marcado com chupões e mordidas que ele havia feito, dando um último beijo em seu pescoço e voltando a se encaixar no peito de Iruka, eles adormeceram logo depois de conversarem mais um pouco sobre assumir a relação.  
Kakashi abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte para uma janela que exibia um dia irritantemente claro, grunhiu em irritação, muito cedo para acordar, ele tentou voltar a dormir mas agora havia outra coisa chamando sua atenção e ele notou que eram batidas na porta.  
— IRUKA-SENSEI! — aquela voz era possível se reconhecer a quilômetros como sendo de um adolescente loiro e irritante, dessa vez foi a vez de Iruka soltar sons de estar sendo despertado mais cedo do que queria. — Iruka-sensei! É verdade o que eles tão falando?  
Iruka esfregou o rosto e se virou para Kakashi.  
— Você tá pronto pra isso?  
Sim, ele estava. Mas iria deixar Iruka falar primeiro com seu pupilo protegido/quase filho adotivo.


End file.
